happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
TX Chainsaw Massacre
TX Chainsaw Massacre is on the Happy Wheels featured level page. It came out in May 20th, 2011 when Happy Wheels was under version 1.39. You can choose whatever character you like, as none of them are forced. Its play count is over 7 million and its rating is 3.88 from 11,000+ votes. The level was created by JigsawVoorhiesKrueger, who has since retired from Total Jerkface. The level is based on the "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" movie series, as the name of the level suggests. Many forum members suggested (as seen in the picture above) that Jim should put the green van (1970 Dodge A-100) in the level editor, but Jim never replied. There is already a blue van in the level editor anyway, but you can edit the Van in the level editor by using the polygon tool. Gameplay The level the starts out in a (presumably) southern part of the U.S. at an old gas station, perhaps in Alabama. Because a female hitch-hiker commits suicide in your green van, you make your way through a corn field and into an old mansion. You must choose whether to save your friends from the mansion or not, and if you choose to you are attacked by Leatherface, a psychopathic serial killer weilding a chainsaw. He starts chasing you whilst you are exiting the mansion. You then escape through some clothes lines, then a meat factory (which appears to be attached to a locker bay), and leap over a police car to the finish line. Detail Many users have raved that along with Flatis's levels, TX Chainsaw Massacre is the most detailed level of all-time without the use of the polygon tool. Lots of users have demanded him to release his final shape and art count, but he has yet to reply. Honors *Former 34th most played level. *Former 269th top rated level. Trivia * If you enter the bathroom and touch the man in there, you will get a "GAME OVER" screen, as if you died like him. *A strange problem that can occur is when the girl commits suicide in the van, the blood can come out from under the van. *If you're playing as Segway Guy and jump at the part with the guy on a wheelchair, you'll get a "GAME OVER" screen. *All of the "GAME OVER" screens are black holes. *There are actually two black hole screens. The regular game over screen, and the victory screen. JigsawVoorhiesKrueger does this by grouping it with a piston and having it cover up the game over screen. *The "black hole screen" might not change after finishing the level *The actual film is called Texas Chainsaw Massacre, but since a level's title can only be 20 characters or less, JigsawVoorhiesKrueger had to shorten it to TX Chainsaw Massacre. Gallery get off his lawn.png|"GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" hes dead, jim.png|He's dead, Jim... BLAIR MEAT CO.png Category:2011 Category:Users Category:Total Jerkface Category:Levels Category:Level Editor Category:Well Known Users Category:Featured Levels Category:Community Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Jason Schymick Category:Featured Users Category:Real Life References